Modern automobiles utilize a variety of sensors to detect various operating parameters, conditions, and quantities associated with the operation of the automobiles. For example, a vehicle may utilize onboard sensors and a related control module or processor to measure the height between the sprung and unsprung vehicle mass. Such height measurements can be used in connection with an electronic stability control subsystem, an anti-roll subsystem, a dynamic suspension control subsystem, or the like.
One existing system that measures the height between the sprung and unsprung vehicle mass uses a mechanical linkage assembly that is physically coupled between an unsprung suspension component and a sprung suspension component. The linkage assembly moves with the unsprung suspension component along with the respective wheel. Movement of the linkage assembly influences the reading of a position sensor. Unfortunately, the mechanical linkage assembly is prone to damage, which increases maintenance cost. In addition, the electromechanical linkage is time consuming to install, and its components are relatively expensive.